OS en vrac
by Adelys
Summary: Quand je m'ennuie, je ne trouve rien d'autres à faire que d'écrire des OS sur Game of Thrones. J'en ai tellement que je me suis dit "pourquoi pas les partager?". Les voilà donc rien que pour vous ;) Bonne lecture ! Rating M au cas où.
1. Le cauchemar de Joffrey

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un OS complètement fou et ... sanglant. Je me suis un peu dégouté quand je l'ai écrit lolll. Mais je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi.

Bonne lecture !

**Le cauchemar de Joffrey **

Comme tous les matins, Joffrey avait du mal à se lever. Il était plutôt du genre à faire la grasse matinée, alors quand sa mère, la reine Cersei, venait le réveiller, il faisait tout pour la convaincre de le laisser dormir encore un peu. Malheureusement, ça n'arrivait jamais, et il était obligé de se lever à contre cœur.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, ça n'arriva pas. Lorsque Joffrey se réveilla, le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel, signe qu'il était midi ou presque. A ses cotés, il y avait une femme allongé. Sous les couvertures et dos à lui, il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il remarqua ses cheveux blonds. Ce qui l'intrigua le plus, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas de cette femme.. Qu'avait-il fait avec elle ? Il l'ignorait, et ça éveilla sa méfiance.

D'un geste brusque, il envoya la couverture à l'autre bout du lit, dévoilant le corps ensanglanté de la femme. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant les entrailles sanglantes de la blonde qui reposaient sur sa hanche.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? S'écria t-il en s'écartant le plus possible de la blonde.

Qu'avait-il fait ? C'est la question qui le hantait. Il avait la certitude qu'il était relié à ce désastre, mais il ignorait pourquoi. C'était une étrange sensation qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la femme était morte. Qui survivrait à un éventrement sans recevoir de soin ? Joffrey voulait savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais il hésitait. Il avait peur de voir son visage. Peur de se rappeler l'avoir tué, si c'était bien lui.

Il avait beau prétendre devant tout le monde qu'il n'avait peur de rien, il fallait admettre que c'était faux. Il avait déjà vu des morts auparavant, mais jamais dans son lit. C'est ça qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Pourtant, il prit courage et il sortit du lit pour en faire le tour. Il avança doucement vers la morte, et manqua de s'évanouir en la reconnaissant. C'était sa mère, la reine.

Un long cri de terreur sortit de la gorge de Joffrey. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Voir sa mère éventré et apparemment, égorgé, était de loin la pire chose qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie.

- Mère, non !

Le limier fit irruption dans la chambre en regardant tout autour de lui pour repérer une quelconque menace. Lorsqu'il remarqua le corps de la reine, il sourcilla avant de porter sur Joffrey un regard suspect.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, gémit Joffrey. Je n'ai pas pu faire une chose pareil. Mère !

Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues, inondant son visage. Jamais il n'aurait osé pleurer devant le limier auparavant, mais voir sa mère dans un tel état était trop pour lui.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter Joffrey qui n'arrivait plus à quitter le corps de sa mère des yeux.

- Joffrey, que se passe t-il ?s'enquit une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite.

Margaery Tyrell. Sa fiancé. Ses cris avaient dû l'alerter.

Il la sentit se rapprocher tout doucement avant de retenir son souffle en voyant le corps.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-elle difficilement, sous le choc.

Incapable de répondre, Joffrey garda le silence. Il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que sa mère. Margaery posa sa main sur l'épaule de Joffrey et tenta de l'éloigner de la scène, mais il la repoussa. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Pourtant, Margaery ne lâcha pas l'affaire et se plaça devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Ne regardez plus, mon roi. Ne regardez plus.

Joffrey voulut l'écarter, mais elle raffermit la prise sur ses épaules, l'en empêchant. Ensuite, elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Assassin ! Assassin ! Assassin !

Sansa Stark venait d'entrer dans la pièce en criant ces mots, et bientôt, le limier la suivit. Joffrey fut obligé de se boucher les oreilles pour essayer de ne plus entendre. En vain...

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, un mouvement attira son attention. Sur le lit, sa défunte mère venait de se redresser et de regarder dans sa direction. Terrorisé, Joffrey manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en voulant s'enfuir. La morte en profita pour descendre du lit et venir vers lui, ses entrailles la suivant à la trace, laissant une longue traînée de sang derrière elle. Joffrey tenta de se relever, mais Margaery le retint par la cheville. Il se débattit, mais rien à faire, elle était plus forte. Un craquement lui parvint alors, bientôt suivit d'une horrible souffrance. Margaery venait de lui briser la cheville. _La garce_ ! Pensa t-il.

- Assassin ! Continua de crier Sansa, accompagné ensuite de Margaery. Assassin ! Tu as tué Eddard Stark ! Assassin ! Tu as tué ta mère ! Assassin ! L'assassin doit payer !

La morte continuait de venir vers lui lentement, ralenti par les entrailles qui se raccrochaient aux meubles de la chambre. Elle fit alors un geste qui choqua profondément Joffrey. Elle attrapa ses entrailles et les tira pour les arracher de son ventre ensanglanté. Dégoûté, il ne put se retenir de vomir. La morte eut alors un rire qui le glaça jusqu'au os. Jamais il n'avait entendu un tel rire !

- A mort, chien ! S'écria le limier en souriant de toute ses dents.

Il essaya à nouveau de s'échapper, mais Margaery lui brisa les bras, l'empêchant de ramper. Ivre de douleur, il hurla. Pendant ce temps-là, la morte eut le temps de le rejoindre et elle le tirer vers elle. Complètement paniqué, Joffrey tenta de la menacer. En vain...

- A mort, le bâtard ! Rit la morte en plongeant la main dans le torse de Joffrey et d'en extirper son cœur.

Il se réveilla en sursaut au moment où il expirait, tremblant et en nage. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Un cauchemar qui le marqua jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Alors, que pensez-vous de cet OS complétement dingue ? Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête ce jour-là en l'écrivant, mais je me suis dit que je devrais vous le partager. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)


	2. Game of Thrones expliqué aux enfants

**Game of Thrones racontée aux enfants **

J'ai trouvé cette merveille sur internet, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas partager ça avec vous. C'est sur la saison 4, alors ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, attention aux spoilers.

**Episode 1**

Il était une fois des blonds pas vraiment gentils qui s'appelaient Lannister. Ils font une fête pour l'arrivée de leur nouveau copain : Oberyn Martell. Sauf que celui-ci est venu pour leur faire bobo, car ils ont été méchants avec sa sœur. Jaime Lannister s'est coupé les cheveux et maintenant il a le swag.

**Episode 2**

Le sale gosse a avalé de travers et il a eu une grosse varicelle qui l'a tué. Mais comme c'est le Roi, certains ne sont pas contents, à commencer par sa maman folle qui accuse le nain et veut le voir mort. En réalité elle dit ça parce que c'est son frère et qu'elle n'a pas envie de lui faire de cadeau pour Noël.

**Episode 3**

Le nain est en prison et du coup son frère et sa sœur se font des câlins à côté du corps de leur fils mort. Sansa Stark est toujours là, mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Jon Snow sait enfin quelque chose, mais personne ne l'écoute. Un monsieur fait pipi devant la mère des dragons et du coup son ami qui est amoureux d'elle va le punir.

**Episode 4**

Daenerys vient de trouver une grande maison confortable et pas chère pour s'installer, mais la déco est tristounette. Le prochain Roi reçoit la visite nocturne de son amoureuse qui lui promet de bientôt jouer au papa et à la maman. Il a beaucoup de chance. Bran Stark se fait capturer et ça lui fait une belle jambe. Heureux en amour, les marcheurs blancs décident d'adopter un bébé.

**Episode 5**

Le roi est mort, vive le roi ! Sansa retrouve sa tante grâce à Lord Baelish et celle-ci est très bête alors que son nouveau mari, lui, a bien étudié à l'école. Le jeune compagnon de Brienne a également fait l'école buissonnière trop souvent. Jon Snow vient libérer son frère qui s'en va sans même dire merci.

**Episode 6**

On apprend que dans Game of Thrones, tu peux avoir des dragons, des loups ou une armée ; c'est toujours ceux qui donnent les sous qui décident. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait plus devenir papa, Théon Greyjoy ne reconnaît plus personne (en Harley Davidson) et décide de s'appeler Schlingue. Pour finir, l'ex-amoureuse de Tyrion fait un caprice et dis des gros mensonges. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

**Episode 7**

Tyrion apprend que quand tu es nain et en prison, tu n'as pas d'amis. Daenerys a décidé de se faire plaisir et de mettre un garçon tout nu, ce qui rend Jorah super jaloux. Littlefinger a lui aussi envie d'un gros câlin et tente sa chance avec Sansa. Comme cela ne plaît pas à son épouse toujours folle, il décide de la laisser tomber. Pour de vrai.

**Episode 8**

Un immaculé tombe amoureux de la meilleure amie de sa maîtresse. Sansa passe (enfin) du côté obscur de la Force. Ensuite une vipère veut vaincre une montagne, mais elle se la joue grave et en perd la tête. Dommage parce que les gens l'aimaient bien.

**Episode 9**

Les gardes noires se rendent compte que Jon Snow savait vraiment quelque chose et même lui ça le surprend. Ils doivent lutter contre des mammouths, des géants, une rouquine en colère et des chauves et ils vont se prendre une fessée. Pour les aider, ils ont un petit gros, un gosse, un sous-chef trouillard et une ancre géante.

**Episode 10**

Jon Snow s'en va dans le Nord-Pas-de-Calais pour négocier avec les terroristes, mais Stannis ne négocie pas avec les terroristes et devient le nouveau patron. Daenerys doit enfermer ses dragons parce qu'ils ont été vilains. Brienne et Le Limier se bagarrent pour savoir qui va jouer avec Arya. Tyrion peut sortir grâce à la carte « vous êtes libéré de prison », à temps pour célébrer la Fête des Pères avec son papa.


End file.
